Love never dies
by velntricdragon
Summary: Dean has just been drug to hell by the hell hounds. Now after have been with Dean Winchester for years. Sam Wentworth finds himself alone unable to come to terms with his lovers death. Sam/Dean  NOT BROTHERS  Warning: What is consider wincest inside.


A/N: First off this story was extremely hard for me to write. I would like to dedicate this to my mother Sherry born March 15, 1948 died: September 22, 2010. While coming to terms with her death as i have been over the past few months. Mainly by diving into my writing again her memory, inspired this story. Along with one of her favorite songs Love will turn back the hands of time. From the move Grease 2 (1982). I based this story off that song as well as a quote from the movie the Crow (1994). They appear at the end in order that they are listed here. Each with a different text format. I know it seems odd to be dedicating a story that has sexual content to my mother. She was a big fan of the whole Sam/Dean wincest thing as she loved the characters with all her heart. That is why there is a intimate sexual relationship between the boys in the story.

* * *

Title: Love never Dies.

Author: velntricdragon

Rating: M

Reason: Sexual Content

Status: Complete

Pairings (If romantic): Sam/Dean (NOT BROTHERS)

**Forever Gone**

Dean flew across the room landing on the table the demon Lilith grinning darkly as she broke the salt line allowing the hell hounds to enter the room. Sam watched helpless as his lover of three years being ripped to shreds slaughtered to fulfill the contract that had been made to save Sam's own life one year earlier.

"NO!" Sam shot up from his sleep tears streaming down his face. It was times like this that he wished Dean were around. He always knew how to comfort him. In more than one way, if one didn't work than the other did that's the way life worked for the two. The bond, there love was so strong that they normally got through everything that was thrown at them. Sam had just re-joined the ranks of hunters three years earlier when Dean had pulled him from a fire in his apartment. The very same fire that had killed Sam's girlfriend of two years. He felt like he was cursed. It seemed like everyone he ever loved ended up dead. First it was his parents in a fire the night he was six months old. Sam still didn't know how he made it out of that one. He couldn't remember anything he had always been told by his uncle Bobby Singer that it was his mothers spirit that pulled him from the fire. Until three years ago he didn't know if he believed that. Though he had seen a lot after having lived and traveled with his uncle Bobby and had seen a lot until he was old enough to go off to college. He was luck his uncle wanted him to go. Well more like demanded it. He wanted a different life for Sam not that of a hunter. But Bobby hadn't counted on the son of his best friend John Winchester coming along. Sam found his thoughts coming full circle from his life with his uncle to going to college and losing Jessica to meting Dean and losing him. He felt the cold ice like tears begin to flow down his cheek's again. He tried to whip away the tears but they were instantly replaced.

He buried himself into the pillow hoping to cry himself into a sleep, and hopefully he wouldn't dream this time.

_Dean ran his hands slowly down Sam's chest. The two locked in a passionate kiss. Sam felt his body quiver at the touch of Dean velvety fingers. Dean released him from the kiss gazing lovingly into Sam's eyes. "I searched for you all my life and now I have you" Dean spoke in a soft yet masculine dominate tone at the same time. The sound of his voice only made Sam shudder more as the blood rushed down his vein's causing him to grow with excitement. He couldn't help himself as he let out a moan of agreement. Giving his lover the permission he knew Dean was waiting for. He grinned colliding his lips with Sam's. His tongue begging entry past the barrier of Sam's lips. Entry that Sam gave with out thinking twice. Dean's tongue bounced around Sam's mouth tasting every part that he could reach. He had experienced this taste many times before but for some reason this night it was the most incredible taste in the world. Maybe it was the fact that he knew it was his last night on earth he didn't know, and he couldn't bother himself to try to figure it out right now. He felt a growl like groan rumble from deep in his chest. Gingerly he spread Sam's leg's lifting them at the same time. He playfully teased his lover running his man hood across Sam's entrance porously not entering. A dark grin on his face as Sam looked into his eyes._

_Sam knew that Dean was waiting for him to ask. That was how he operated, and he enjoyed the game of making Dean Impatient before finally asking. But he wasn't sure he could do that this time. He wanted Dean more than ever and he knew exactly why. But of course it only made it harder on Sam to be locked in passion with his lover knowing that this would be the last time he would ever be with him._

_Dean gazed lovingly and pleadingly into Sam's eyes. "GO GOD DEAN, FUCK ME!" Sam called ensuring to add the tone of a begging child to his words. Dean smiled stealing one last kiss before he gently pushed there hips together. Finding his way deep inside of his lover. He watched in astonishment as Sam's eye's glazed over his head tilting back. He had seen this what seemed like hundreds of times but again it felt like this was the first time he ever saw it. He had already set himself into a gentle rhythm. "F…F…FUCK DEAN" Sam screamed as Dean met with Sam's prostate causing Sam's back to arch. Dean smiled stealing another kiss as he quickened his thrusts sending quivers through Sam's body. _

_Sam's moans called for more and Dean was more than happy to oblige as he once again quickened. Sam's head nearly colliding with the headboard of the king size bed. "O GOD DEAN!" Sam called as Dean once again collided with his prostate. Dean grinned stealing one last kiss as he braced himself against the headboard. Sam's screams of pleasure only enraging Dean to thrust harder and faster than he ever had in his life with Sam. _

"_O GOD I….I…C" Dean but was caught off as he reached his climax. Thrusting a few more times to ensure maximum pleasure for both him and his lover._

Sam shot up again. This time covered in a cold sweat. The dream was so vivid, so real. He could have sworn that Dean had just been there making passionate love to him like they had the night before there death. Yes he knew that Dean was the one not breathing anymore. The one buried six feet under the ground in the middle of a forest. His soul trapped in hell for eternity but with his death Sam died as well. He may have been able to breath, move, eat, sleep occasionally and continue hunting like Dean would have wanted but he was dead inside. His heart cold to the possibility of love ever again. His body rejecting any notion of ever being enthralled in passion with another person no one could make him feel like Dean did. No one could even come close and he knew that.

Sam knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep with out having a nightmare or a dream of extreme passion. He threw the covers off to sit on the edge of the bed. He sighed as he picked up his duffle rummaging through it to find a picture of him wrapped in Dean's arms. He was so in love with Dean and now he lost him. He felt another tear shead from his eyes as he realized there would be no more midnight rides in Dean's Impala which was now Sam's most cherished possession. "I'm going to miss all the things we never had a chance to do baby." Sam spoke to the picture like it was a person sitting infront of him. Not caring if he sounded crazy. Before standing up and walking to the window. Not carrying that he was completely naked. He stranded the chair placed there and looked out at the stars. He knew he was looking the wrong direction as he spoke but he couldn't bare to allow himself to accept that the man he loved was in hell, and if he spoke while looking down that would do it. "I don't know how I'll make it on my own Dean. I don't think I'm strong enough. You made me stronger. You made living the life of a hunter bearable for me." He continued to speak

* * *

The sun began to rise. Sam knew he had to leave the room that day. Dean had only paid for two weeks and those two weeks were up. Sam couldn't continue to stay here anyway. The memories of there last sexual encounter together in this very room, this very bed were to painful. He let out a soft sigh as he stood to go pack his duffle. Before exiting the room taking one final look around to ensure he had everything before he left.

After checking out of the room he went to the impala climbing into the drivers seat setting his duffle on the passenger seat. He had heard about the possibility of a Wendigo two states over and he was going to kill as many evil son's of bitch's as he could. That is what Dean would have wanted. For him to continue to carry out there soul mission in life to save people. He sighed as he turned the key the engine roaring to life.

Sam jumped as the music blared from the radio. One of Dean's favorite songs. He couldn't bring himself to listen to it. He punched the button to shut the system off. Maybe a little harder than he needed. His eyes widened as the glove box flung open a white envelope he hand never seen sitting inside.

His hands shaking he picked the envelope up flipping over to find his name written in Dean's elegant handwriting. He quickly opened the envelope unfolding the paper contained with in.

"Sammy,

_Remember, I love you, I won't be far away. Baby, just close your eyes and think of the day's gone bye. The happy times and while they may hurt the bad times as well. Through those memories I will always be with you. Through those memories our love will turn back the hands of time and take you to a better place even if for just a short time._

_Sammy please don't cry. I know you felt like we had just found each other even after three years of being together and I felt the same way. And thought it may not seem fair right now. But that shouldn't matter. All that should matter is the times we had together. The only thing you must know and always remember is that I love you. You are my world, my life, my heart. And it is you Sammy who can keep our love alive as long as you don't forget the times we had. Don't forget me don't forget our lives together no matter how short they may have been. Remember I love you and though I may be in hell I am not far away if you just close your eyes._

**Remember baby, when some one we love is stolen from us. The way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. People die, buildings burn but love. Love is forever.**

I love you my beautiful angel

Dean

Sam felt the tears well up in his eyes. He read the letter over and over again each time hearing Dean's voice speak the words. He knew that Dean loved him truly loved him if he hadn't then even in his death he wouldn't be comforting him at all. He set the letter down ontop of his bag. He knew deep down in side that the letter not the car was truly his most priceless possession and that even with Dean gone his love for him would keep him close and that they would always be together. Even if it was only in memory. He knew that there love would truly turn back the hands of time even for him. That his love for Dean and Dean's love for him was eternal.

* * *

I love you mom. I will never forget you. You truly were my best friend. May you rest in peace.


End file.
